Debt to the Devil
by verdant quest
Summary: She owes him a debt, and she will do anything to repay it. HGDM, HPBZ
1. Debtors Collection

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. Rowling deserves credit for the HP Universe.

Author: verdant quest

Genres: Romance, Drama

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Coercion, strong language

Pairings: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini

Spoilers: PS/SS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP

Author's Note: This story assumes that Harry's year-group graduated in 1998, and that this story takes place in roughly 2000. Please do not read this story if a Slytherin/Gryffindor Hetersexual pairing upsets you.

Debt to the Devil

The scream was soft, but piercing. Hermione jerked up wide a wake. Gloria only cried like that after a nightmare. In seconds she was free of the bedclothes and dashed up the six stairs into the nursery. Gloria Regina was only eighteen months old, the result of her aborted attempts to hold onto her dying husband, Ron Weasley. Ron had become terminally ill only months after the final battle with Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters. They had only been newly weds at the time, and Hermione had been devastated to learn she had only weeks until she would be a widow. Ron had agreed to try for a baby immediately, so that something of him could be left behind. It hadn't seemed fair to either of them that he had survived the war, only to die shortly after.

Scooping Gloria into her arms, she gently comforted her tiny daughter. The little girl had a full head of red curls, though she had managed to gain her mother's freckle-free skin type. Hermione thought that the baby was the most beautiful child in the world, but rationally knew that the baby wasn't quite that pretty. 

Finally reassured that Gloria was going to sleep now, she laid the baby down into the crib and silently descended into her own bedroom. The house had been specially designed with Hermione's requirements in mind. The nursery being attached, but not on the same level had been a conscious decision. It allowed her privacy, but also kept Gloria within quick reach. 

Hermione sighed heavily as she glanced at the bedroom clock, which read 'time to get more sleep'. Tomorrow she had to get up early to meet a client at her office. She was a consultant negotiator for the business world. She arranged for businesses to make smooth transitions when they changed hands, or opened in new locations. Usually she was called in when old employees had grievances against new management, or when someone was refusing to sell land that her clients wished to build on. Her auror training came in handy on a number of cases where employees or landowners were reluctant to cooperate with Hermione's clients.

Her business bridged the Wizarding and muggle worlds, and she had to be on the alert so as not to let information slip out about Wizards when handling muggle or unspecified clients. Her appointment tomorrow, which had been arranged by her personal assistant, was with a large company that might be muggle, Hermione hadn't got too much information on them as yet. All the more reason to get sleep, so she would be able to gauge the situation easily in the morning. Reluctantly she slipped back into to bed, switching the covers over her and sinking into her pillow. Moments later the only sound was the soft sound of even breathing.

* * * * * * * * * 

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley. How is Gloria today?" Hermione smiled at the sweet natured nursery teacher, Heather O'Rourke. The muggle woman was a blessing to have located to take care of Gloria. "Good morning. Gloria's been a bit fussy this morning, but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. She'll be better after snack time. Sorry I can't stay and chat, but I've got to get to the office early this morning. I have a client arriving in thirty minutes." Hermione shot an apologetic look at the other woman, before leaning down to kiss the top of Gloria's head and waving goodbye. 

The walk in level Edinburg location was the perfect for a high profile company, like _Lady Peacemaker Consultants ©_. It was in an attractive and upscale neighborhood, so fortunately business was booming. She smiled every time she saw the easily noticed tasteful sign. It was all hers. Her secretary, a black Frenchwoman, Monique, greeted her cheerfully as she strolled into the office at a quarter until eight o'clock. "Hi, Monique. Any messages yet?" Monique shook her head, "No. Your eight o'clock is waiting in your office, though. He looked a little impatient, and refused to wait out here. He's the well dressed, powerful type. I'm pretty sure he is a wizard, too." 

Hermione was horrified; it was extreemely unprofessional to arrive after a client. She was also angry, because she was almost positive he had arrived so early on purpose. "Thank you, Monique. I expect that you couldn't have done much to detain him. Don't worry about it. Is Zacharias here?" Zacharias Smith, a Hufflepuff graduate, was Hermione's new personal assistant. Despite his belligerent attitude toward her best friend, Harry Potter, he had been a brilliant and dedicated assistant to her. 

"No, he mentioned last night, that he had plans for the evening, so he was probably up late. I guess he'll be in soon, if he doesn't call with the next fifteen minutes. I'll give you a buzz when he does come, though." She nodded her appreciation to Monique. Then squared her shoulders and strode purposefully to the closed door of her office, through Zacharias outer office and waiting room. She opened the door and was about to greet her new client, when her mouth went dry and her throat closed. Shock left her standing stunned in the doorframe. 

"Hello, Hermione. Surprised to see me? I thought you'd have expected me to turn up one of these days. It's been three years since I promised to come for you, after all." Draco Malfoy's cold gray eyes pierced her gaze. He was indeed well dressed and powerful looking. His white blonde hair had grown long which he had pulled into a queue at his nape. Other than that, though, he looked just the same as when he had promised to come and collect what she owed him. 

It was because of him that she had been so happily involved with Ron. It was because of him that she had caught the love of her life's attention. It was because of him that she now had a precious baby daughter. It was because of him that she had grown strong enough to build her own business. He was the catalyst; he was her mentor. She owed him. Owed him anything he could desire. Now he comes to collect, and she would give it to him. She realized that he could ask her for anything, and she would die trying to get it for him._  
_

Taking a deep calming breath, she allowed an affectionate smile to curve her lips. "Of course, I did. I just didn't expect you to be so covert about your arrival. Telling my personal assistant that you were a client, rather than an old schoolmate. Very Slytherin of you, love." She stepped fully into the room and crossed to the wet bar in the corner. "Coffee?" She reached for the tin of Ceylon Breakfast Tea. He nodded, "Black and sweet, if you have any." She acknowledged him by holding up the sugar bowl. 

After fixing them morning drinks, she brought the delicate cup and saucer with his sweetened coffee to him, along with a little silver spoon. Then she returned for her tea before seating herself calmly in the comfortable chair next to him, where she spoke with her friends, and regular clients. She stayed quiet, knowing a connoisseur when she spotted one. He was enjoying the, well-prepared excellent roast. It wouldn't do to spoil his moment of communion with his coffee; she enjoyed her tea with as much appreciation in the interval.

"I forgot how much patience you have. Anyone else would have been babbling by now. Only someone with strong self-control can ignore the kind of nerves you must be experiencing with such poise." He commented without lack of inflection. Hermione wasn't perturbed; it was customary behavior, he preferred to remain unemotional.

"Very well, you win. I was imagining you getting out of Dodge before I could get to you, if I told you my real name. I should have known better, but three years is a long time. People change dramatically after they graduate from school. I was concerned that I wouldn't be able to rely on your sense of duty to make good on your debt. Now I see I underestimated you." He rose his eyes to hers. They were serious and suddenly she felt a moment of apprehension.

"Just tell me what you need from me, Draco. I always tie up loose ends. I owe you; we both know that. I wouldn't be the person I am, without your help. I didn't forget, I just moved on. I hope I wasn't too hard to track down, I certainly wasn't trying to be low profile." He laughed, "No, I found you easily enough, you have quite the reputation for ruthlessness. They say you always get what the client asks, even when all the other companies have turned down their highest offers. I would never have anticipated you going into this line of work, when we were in school, that's for sure." 

"I suppose not. Now stop avoiding my question. What do you want?" He met her gaze steadily. "I want an heir. Unfortunately, I can't imagine marrying most of the women I've dated over the last few years. That's where you come in."

TBC


	2. Scandalizing the Ickle Hufflepuff

Debt to the Devil

Chapter 2

"You wouldn't have remarried, would you? You haven't dated openly since the funeral. It shouldn't be too difficult to arrange for the world to think you've decided to settle down again. We'll just say that we were keeping our relationship quiet. Which is true, if you don't elaborate on what our relationship was. All I need is someone to marry and have children with, other than that we'll live together as friends. Our marriage would make for a good political match, and it will take care of your debt." Draco sat back in his chair, waiting politely for the information to kick in. 

Hermione couldn't actually say that she was surprised. She had learned years ago that Draco loved to do what would shock his audience most. An alliance of a pureblood Slytherin and a muggleborn Gryffindor, who had been enemies since their first year at Hogwarts, was certain to provide an endless store for gossip mills. She wasn't even particularly upset at his assumption that marrying him would be acceptable payment for services rendered. Draco was first and foremost a savvy businessman who drove a hard deal, and Hermione had worked with any number of his kind since opening _Lady Peacemaker Consultants ©_. Her only qualm about agreeing to his suggestion was about a little bundle, which Draco was unlikely to be aware of. 

"I have one hesitation. It may affect your offer." Hermione set down her tea carefully on the low table in front of the grouping of armchairs. 

Draco raised a brow. "What could possibly make _me_ change my mind?" 

She half laughed. "Oh, you might be surprised." 

"Pleasantly so, I would hope?" His inquiry was genial. 

"I convinced Ron to try for a baby before he became to ill. I was being selfish, I realized that later, but I still went through with it. My daughter is over a year old. She is the main reason I don't date; it isn't because I'm playing the grieving widow. Credit me with a little more strength of character and taste." 

She was horrified to note the small tinge of bitterness that crept into her voice. 'It isn't Ron's fault that he became sick. No the only person I blame for that is Albus Dumbledore. He's the one who cast my husband in the path of battle; he knew the potential consequences.' 

Draco gave her a surprised glance. "It isn't like you to give into self-pity, Hermione. Do you mind being a mother? You do realize that that is the whole point of this conversation? Let me repeat myself: I require an heir."

Hermione shook her head to clear it. "You aren't bothered that I already have a daughter? A Weasley daughter?"

Incredulously: "Of course I don't hold that against you. I'm the one that got you involved with the Weasel in the first place. That would be hypocritical, even for me."

She found herself giggling helplessly at his blunt assertion of hypocrisy; his casual self-awareness combined with his disregard for what faults he had in abundance was irresistible. It amazed her that her mood had swung so dramatically with just one comment from her one-time sworn enemy. 

"I'd forgotten how much fun you can be to be around, Dray. You were correct; I shouldn't have been so quick to judge. Why on Earth should it bother you that I come with a pre-packaged family and the accompanying emotional baggage?" Her tone, though teasing was also dry.

Just as he took a breath to respond the door crashed open and a figure loaded down with several boxes of paper work stumbled inside. "'Ony, I've got those files you requested for the Vermosas account. I'm sorry about being late this morning. I had a few too many last night and had a little trouble moving back into the realm of the living."

Zacharias dumped the boxes onto the floor by the desk, before rising to address his excuses to the empty desk chair. Startled he whirled around, and promptly looked horrified by the realization that he was interrupting an interview. "Oh, _Merlin_, I'm so sorry! Monique was on the phone with a client when I came in; I never thought to interrupt to find out if you were in a meeting." 

Draco Malfoy turned in his chair to get a good look at the intruder. "Oh, hello, Smith. Good to know you've learned to enjoy yourself more than the Hufflepuff code traditionally allows. Though a little Fire Whisky goes a long way, eh?"

Zacharias Smith stared in disbelief at the unlikely individual seated across from his Gryffindor boss holding a coffee cup and looking utterly at ease. "Malfoy! What are you doing here?" He turned to Hermione, "What's he doing here. You're enemies! You don't have tea and coffee, at your relaxed business corner of your office, with a Malfoy. You just don't."

Hermione exchanged an amused look with her old friend. "Draco and I have been friends for years, Zach. We gave up all that political posturing long before graduation. In fact, I started seeing Draco as of six months ago."

"You never said anything! How could you not tell Monique, Harry and I that you're dating Malfoy?" Zacharias looked justifiably perturbed over this rearrangement of floor stones beneath his feet. 

"Actually we're no longer dating." Hermione began cautiously.

"Thank _Circe_! I'm so relieved you came to your senses; but that doesn't explain why you two are getting cozy during office hours!"

"What I was trying to say, Zach, was that Draco came by to propose this morning. I was about to give him a reply when you burst in here. So if you don't mind, I would appreciate a little privacy with my guest." Hermione's voice was firm.

"Don't feel like you need to let him down easy, Hermione. I'll be right outside the door if you need any help escorting the _Slytherin_ ex-Death Eater out the front door." Without waiting for a response Zacharias trotted back out the way he had come and closed the door softly as he went.

Hermione turned back to Draco, "You were saying?"

"I want you to marry me. I don't care if you have one or ten daughters by Weasel or anyone else; I think we'll get along. Say yes and I'll take care of all the details." 

Sighing Hermione leaned forward. "I must be mad, but yes, I'll marry you. Just one question, though: any chance I can get you to free your house elves as a wedding present to me?  


TBC


End file.
